Electrical load centers are well known. Electrical load centers include electrical busses comprise conductors permitting electrical current to be carried throughout the electrical load center. Electrical busses may contain features permitting attachment of fuses, relays, switches, wires, breakers, and other electrical elements. Load centers may contain one or more electrical busses in close proximity to one another, and insulating material or insulation is used to avoid an arcing or shorting event occurring between the busses. Busses must are electrically insulated from each other to avoid a phase-to-phase short circuit. Busses are also electrically insulated from the electrical load center enclosure to avoid a phase-to-ground short circuit. Some load centers also include branch circuit breakers connected to the electrical busses at specific points within the load centers. The location, orientation, and spacing of the bus elements and insulation elements within the load are arranged so as to prevent an arcing, overcurrent, or short circuit event once the busses are placed under load.
In the past, thermally conductive greases, adhesives and Room Temperature Vulcanization silicone (RTV's) have been used to bridge air gaps to facilitate suitable heat conduction.